


Post Shift Remedies

by EdwardNotSoLittle



Category: The Terror (TV 2018)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Dirty Talk, Dominance, M/M, Rough Sex, Tie Kink, Topson, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-06
Updated: 2020-06-06
Packaged: 2021-03-03 18:53:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,535
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24570361
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EdwardNotSoLittle/pseuds/EdwardNotSoLittle
Summary: Thomas doesn't usually take charge in the bedroom, but when he does, Edward falls weak at the knees.Tumblr prompt by bluebacchusDirty talk (extra points for Jopson topping and speaking absolute filth and Edward loving every word of it)
Relationships: Thomas Jopson/Lt Edward Little
Comments: 4
Kudos: 18





	Post Shift Remedies

**Author's Note:**

  * For [bluebacchus](https://archiveofourown.org/users/bluebacchus/gifts).



Edward didn't even bother to flick on the light as he entered their bedroom, he knew the layout of their master bedroom too well at this point. He knew Thomas would be asleep already, having gotten back from a long shift at the diner a couple hours ago. He usually got off work before he did.

No, instead he made his way through the darkness of their room, passing their bed -- where Tom was, indeed, laying on the bed. The blue cotton sheets clung loosely around his smaller frame, and his bare legs stuck out from the bottom of the sheets -- and straight for the master bathroom that was connected to the room.

He heaved out a sigh, his body ached all over the place. All he wanted to do was take a shower and go to bed. He flicked on the light.

So used to the routine, he didn't bother to close the door. Instead he turned on the faucet and fetched his toothbrush. As he continued his nightly routine, his thoughts began to wander. _The water bill is due next week I think. I wonder if Tom knows, of course he does, idiot, he writes everything down._

He was so preoccupied that he hadn't noticed his lover's reflection in the mirror as he entered the bathroom, and he didn't notice until he felt firm hands being placed on his shoulders, running down to squeeze at his biceps beneath his dress shirt.

Edward leaned forward to spit, he used a handful of water to rinse the toothpaste completely down the drain. He hated it when the stuff would dry on the edges, all it led to was unnecessary scrubbing.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to wake you." his voice carried a glum essence that Thomas seemed to pick up on, because he leaned forward to kiss and nuzzle his jaw sweetly.

"You didn't. I couldn't sleep." he replied and ran his hands down his belly to settle upon his hips, fingers curled into the waistband of his pants, playing with button teasingly. 

He couldn't help but blush at his love's suggestion, but more so the tone of his voice. _Someone's frisky tonight._ It had been a long time since he was the one getting a good pounding. 

Normally he was on top, he preferred to be the one giving and Thomas didn't mind that. He was snapped out of his thoughts when skilled fingers undid the buttons on his pants with two swift movements, and his zipper was pulled down slowly creating a very audible drawn out grinding noise. 

"Bad day?" Tom's voice purred huskily into his ear, nibbling on the lobe softly -- while at the same time-- sliding his left hand down the front of his skinny jeans.

Oh his beautiful Thomas. All midnight black hair, tight bellied, and long limbed. Pale hazel eyes that had fooled him many a time with their beauty, sometimes the lightest of blue, or the mintest of green, or even the softest pale grey you'd ever see. They changed based on his moods --mostly when they darkened with lust or anger-- and the weather and the seasons. A bright, sun-beam, dimpled smile.

Edward knew that even though he may be taller than the other man -- by an inch or so-- more muscular, and sturdier-built; he also knew that his partner was stronger than he appeared. 

Edward gasped softly at the feel of his lover's warm hand. It brushed against his growing prick teasingly before it came to a stop below his balls, teasing them in a rolling palm. 

He couldn't help but melt into his dark haired beauty's arms, leaning back against his chest and tilting his head back to bury his face into the side of his neck with a soft moan.

Jopson hummed softly as he continued to fondle him. He brought his free hand up to fist a handful of dark brown hair, yanking his head up so he could assault his neck with rough, open-mouthed kisses, occasionally nipping and sucking at the flesh. "O-Oh..." 

"How about I fuck that bad day right out of you?" Tom whispered against the warmth of his neck.

His cock twitched with interest at the suggestion and before he had much of a chance to reply, Tom's hand withdrew from his pants and the other's hold on his hair tightened considerably til he hissed lowly. 

Thomas planted his hand into the center of his back and used his hold on his hair to turn him around, practically marching him out of the bathroom and to their bed. He gave him a nudge to get him onto it. Edward rolled over so he could see his partner, who was quickly stripping himself of his boxers.

Tom was joining him quicky, straddling his hips and pulling at his tie. "I'm going to fuck you so hard, you'll be limping into the office tomorrow."

The words went straight to his cock which he could feel was starting to strain against his jeans. He loved it when Tom was like this. "Oh Christ…" he whispered as Thomas crawled onto the bed. 

His partner settled himself on his side next to him, one hand returned to fist tightly into his hair, yanking aggressively to force his head up towards the lips that crashed against his. 

"Mm…" he couldn't help but whine softly through the full-body shiver that coursed through him when Tom's other hand wriggled down the front of his jeans again, this time to take his cock into his heated palm. 

He arched into that warm hand as it began to stroke him. Thomas nipped roughly on his bottom lip to draw forth a gasp, quickly taking advantage and forcing his tongue into his mouth to briefly deepen the kiss. 

“And I’m going to fuck you until we wake the neighbors.” he punctuated his sentence with a squeeze to the head of his cock. 

“F-Fuck… C-Christ Thomas…” he whimpered softly, hips bucking up into his hand.

“Look at you Edward, red faced and glassy eyed… like an untouched little whore.” Thomas growled against his lips. 

Thomas’s hand withdrew itself and it wasn’t but a few moments later that Edward felt himself being rolled over onto his hands and knees. His love got off the bed for a second and fingers curled into the waistband of his pants before being yanked off with two swift movements, catching for a split second on his left foot but he kicked it off.

When the bed dipped under Tom’s weight he looked over his shoulder, seeing his love in all his angelic beauty, crawling towards him like a jungle cat on the prowl. Pale knees pressed into each of his thighs, parting them and keeping them splayed and leaving him exposed for Thomas’s taking. 

Fingers were pulling his black tie from around his neck and he felt his heart skip a few beats when his vision was suddenly obscured. The fabric tied snugly around his head with a mild sting of the hair that was captured cruelly in the knot.

Edward was practically trembling with anticipation, his breaths came in haggard, breathless pants and he stared over his shoulder with dark eyes filled with lust. 

Jopson fetched the bottle of lube from the side of the bed and graciously spread a coat of it over his fingers, 

_Oh God Tom_ …. 

He breathed in deeply, his senses on overdrive at the condition he found himself in. 

"Thomas… plea—ah! Nnngh…“ his words drew off into a wanton moan as his love decided to with shove two generously lubed fingers inside him. 

The roughness of it surprised him, but oh did it turn him on as fingers clenched tightly into the sheets. 

He propped himself up on his hands and knees, twisting slightly to turn to try to look at his lover on instinct. When he found he saw nothing and could only focus on the hands that diligently, roughly worked him open, he groaned. A couple thick drips of precum fell onto the sheets and Tom noticed easily. 

"I'll have to clean that y'know? The mess you're already making of our bed." Tom growled, biting his ear shaply until he choked out a cry. 

"Tom… please… please, fuck m-" the hand Tom clamped over his mouth cut off his pleas, but the fingers were removed which had him whining at the emptiness. 

His lover ground his arousal against his hole, pushing slightly forward but pulling back before he could breach him. Edward bawled miserably, with frustration, Thomas Jopson, was, without a doubt, the biggest tease he had ever met. 

"Is this what you want, Ned? What you need?" the younger man taunted, adding some pressure so that the tip was barely inside him. 

He could only push back against him with a shameless moan in response, and Thomas pulled his hand away from his mouth. Two warm hands were gripping his hips and he inhaled sharply, the breath coming out as a shout when Thomas rammed his cock - practically saturated with lube- all the way into him.

Indeed, Thomas didn't dominate him very often, but when he did, he was without a doubt the best at it.


End file.
